To Wonderland Once More
by Adrian Jade
Summary: Alice Kingsley never returned to Underland. She married and had a family. Eventually Underland became a distant memory. Until one day her great-great-great granddaughter repeated history.


When Ashleigh McDermott was a little girl her grandmother would tell her stories that she had heard from her own mother and her mother before that. Stories of a magical place called Wonderland. Where animals could talk and there was a Mad Hatter with hair the color of fire. She used to sit for hours listening to the stories of how her great-great-great grandmother Alice had slayed something called a jabberwocky.

But Ashleigh was no longer a child. She was a senior in high school. In a year's time she would be off in college. Her mother was adamant about her daughter following in her footsteps becoming a nurse. Her father on the other hand thought a business degree suited his only daughter. Ashleigh wanted neither, she was not sure if she even wanted to go to college. She just simply wanted to be free. To be free to make her own decisions, as well as her own mistakes.

It was a Friday night and Ashleigh lay on her stomach. Her legs hung freely on the left side of her bed. She was painting her fingernails a sparkling green color. Her ipod blasted loudly into her ears. Her mother knocked twice before just walking into the room after not getting an answer.

"Ashleigh!" she spoke loudly. Then she realized the earphones in her daughter's ears. She walked over to her bed and placed a hand on her shoulder. The young girl jumped the moment her mother's hand made contact.

"Mom, you scared me." Ashleigh's hand flew to her heart. Her skin had a small flush to it at being frightened.

"I knocked twice and called your name. It's not my fault you could not hear me with those damned things in your ears." Her mother replied a little annoyed.

"So did you need something?" Ashleigh decided to give her mother an attitude right back.

"Your cat ran out the sliding door. He refuses to come to me and I figured that you would freak out if he spent the night outside. So go get him." Ashleigh rolled her eyes.

"If you were nice to him he might come to you." She had found her cat wandering the street one day as she came home from school. He had followed her all the way home. It was instant love. She named him Chessur although she had no idea where the name came from. It was like it just instantly popped into her head and it fit.

Ashleigh left her room and walked the short walk to her kitchen. She walked out the sliding glass door and stepped into the damp grass. She was of course barefoot.

"Chessur ... come here kitty." She heard a meow in the distance. "Come on Chessy its kinda cold out here." The wind nipped at her exposed skin. She was only wearing a black tank top and a pair of mesh basketball shorts.

Chessur appeared in front of her. He got close enough to circle around her legs before taking off again. Deeper into the woods which were in back of her home. "Chessy come back. There are animals that will eat you in the woods." She took off after him.

The woods were dark and Ashleigh jumped every time she heard a noise. "Chess, please I don't like being out here."

After a few minutes of running she found her cat. He was sitting near a knotted old tree, it looked menacing in the dark. She stopped just before Chessur, he looked up at her and she could have sworn he wore a huge smile on his face. She closed her eyes and shook her head. She was going crazy cats could not smile.

Before she could blink her cat took a step back and fell into the ground. She lunged forward. "Chess!" She yelled. Her fingers clawed at what she now knew to be a whole. "Chessy!" Tears sprang from her eyes. There was no way her precious cat could have survived a fall like that if the whole was as deep as it seemed. But she frantically scratched at the ground none the less. She was so hysterical she did not even feel the earth beneath her give way.

She did not even have time to scream as she fell. She closed her eyes tight and waited to hit something. What she was not expecting was to hit something soft and squishy. She opened her eyes just in time to see herself bounce off of a bed. She was falling once again. She finally fell onto what she thought was ground. She let out a whimper as her body collided with a thud. Her eyes widened as she realized she was actually on a ceiling. She fell once again. Her second collision with the hard floor hurt even more than the first.

Slowly she stood up and checked to see if anything was broken or bleeding. She seemed to have survived her fall in once piece. She looked around, she was in a room with multiple doors. In the middle of the room there was a table. On the table were a small bottle and a key.

"Why does this seem so familiar?" She asked herself out loud. "A room with many doors." Something in her gut told her to grab the key and drink whatever was in the bottle. She followed her instincts. Soon she was the size of an ant. She took herself in. "You must have knocked your head against that tree trying to find Chess." She told herself. "This is all just a freaky dream."

She took a few steps forward. Her gut pulled her in the direction of a tapestry. Behind the tapestry there was a door. Ashleigh put the key in the lock and opened the door. She peered through the now open door. She wasn't sure if she wanted to walk through the door dream or no dream. But some force pushed her through the doorway and the door slammed shut behind her. She turned around and tugged on the handle but it was no use the door was locked.

"Damn it!" Ashleigh cursed.

"It's no use." A voice came from behind her. Ashleigh whipped around only to find nothing.

"Who's there?" She called out terrified.

"Why your loveable feline companion." Chessur appeared before her with a huge grin on his face.

"Chess?" She managed to get out before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed.

Chessur sighed. He evaporated again and reappeared on his one time master's chest. He dug his claws into her clothing and focused all his energy on evaporating both of them. Exhausted her reappeared in a hallway in the White Queen's castle. The Tweedles looked surprised to see him appear before them.

"Hello Chessur. Who's your friend?" One of them asked.

"Tweedles go get the Queen or Tarrant ... someone." Chessur chocked out. "Now!"

He was too tired. He collapsed next to his "master". He was going to pass out at any moment. But at least he could take solace in the fact her had completed his mission. He had gotten her to Underland. With one last grin his eyes closed.


End file.
